This invention relates to a layered catalyst, a process for making the catalyst and the use of the catalyst. The development of detergents has led to the development and use of alkylbenzene sulfonates. Initially branched alkylbenzene sulfonates were developed, but due to biodegradability issues, it was found that linear alkylbenzene sulfonates were found to biodegrade more rapidly, and processes for making linear alkylbenzene sulfonates (LABS) were developed.
The production of LABS begins with the reacting of benzene with linear olefin compounds, and which in turn are reacted with sulfonate compounds to produce the LABS. The reacting of benzene with linear olefins over a catalyst produces linear alkylbenzenes (LABs). Therefore the production of LAB is important, and the production of the precursors of benzene and linear olefins is important. LAB processes are described in the book edited by R. A. Meyers entitled “Handbook of Petroleum Refining Processes” (McGraw Hill, N.Y. 1986) and “Ullmann's Encyclopedia of Industrial Chemistry,” Volumes A8 and A13, Fifth Edition (VCH, Weinheim, Germany). Flow schemes are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,498 issued to R. C. Berg, U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,971 issued to E. R. Fenske, U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,048 issued to Vora which teaches use of a selective diolefin hydrogenation zone, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,021 issued to B. Vora which teaches use of a selective monoolefin hydrogenation zone. Solid alkylation catalysts are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,487 issued to S. Kovach et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,628 issued to L. Slaugh; U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,213 issued to S. Kovach; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,679 issued to D. Farcasiu. Zeolitic solid alkylation catalysts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,506; U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,259; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,412.
There are many byproducts during the process, and the production of linear alkylbenzene requires control and selective catalyst, as well as methods of recovering compounds that can be recycled, or routed to other reactors to increase the yield of LAB. The catalysts are specialized for selectivity and yields. Improvements in the catalyst can increase yields to meet increased demands for LAB.